


Survival

by orphan_account



Series: Jedi Love (SpiderWidow trilogy) [1]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Character Death, F/M, Jedi Peter Parker, Order 66
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24050827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: On the planet of Umbara 2 Jedi lead a battalion of clones to victory before a terrible order is given.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Natasha Romanov
Series: Jedi Love (SpiderWidow trilogy) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735051
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Survival

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone.
> 
> Part 1 of a 3 part SpiderWidow series; Natasha will appear in the next part though not sure as to what to make her.

On the planet of Umbara 2 Jedi Knights Peter and Wanda were leading a battalion of clones across the sector delta near Umbaran Airbase, Wanda and Peter fought their way through the droids with their clones at their back, Wanda’s orange lightsaber slicing through the droids before her as Peter’s Green lightsaber did the same, throwing his hand out Peter used the force to throw the droids ahead of him back, when it was over and Umbaran Airbase was retaken… that is when everything went wrong for them.

Peter was meditating in his new chambers and Wanda was practicing with the force in the hanger bay as they awaited further orders, mean whilst the clone commander had received a message from the chancellor, the sinister voice giving that fatal order _“Execute Order 66”_

The clone commanded nodded his head “At once” he said before turning to hid troops, Peter was deep in his meditation when he felt it, eyelids opening wide Peter gasped as his right hand came up and pressed against the area on his chest where his heart was pounding hard, panting heavily he got to his feet but staggered and collapsed against the wall of his chambers.

He felt it, he felt the fall of the Jedi.

Grabbing his lightsaber hilt he made his way out of the room, seeing a squad of clones coming towards him he sighed “Commander, what is happening?” he demanded but instead the clones loaded and aimed their blasters at him, reacting Peter’s green lightsaber ignited and he blocked and deflected the incoming rounds from the clones that he had once fought beside and now they had turned on him.

Peter launched over their heads after taking down 2 clones by deflecting their blaster rounds, he then proceeded to strike down the remaining clones before silence except for the humming of the lightsaber in his hand, turning it off Peter looked around and he ran to find Wanda, running through the airbase Peter did his best to avoid unnecessary confrontation with the clones.

Sticking to the maintenance halls and turbo lift shaft, using the force Peter forced open the panel and he poked his head out into the hanger where Wanda had been, he found her dead with multiple plaster rounds, dropping to his knees he pulled her into his arms and let his tears fall, her lightsaber still on her belt Peter looked away before kissing her cheek and lifting her up into his arms he carried her to the nearby LAAT or Republic Gunship.

Setting her down onto the floor of the LAAT Peter made his way into the cockpit and started it up, as the gunship slowly lifted off the ground the clones stormed the hanger, pulling the trigger Peter opened fire on the clones with the gunships chin mounted laser cannon turrets before firing 2 misses, a violent explosion above the clones brought down a large chunk of debris to crush them.

Pulling the gunship from the hanger Peter turned it around and piloted the ship away.

The surviving clones from the hanger walked onto the bridge of the Venator “We’re sorry commander but a Jedi survived and escaped” one of the clones revealed.

The commander of the Venator turned to the surviving clones “Escaped, how?” he demanded with a growl, portraying just how angry he was at their failure to kill the 2nd Jedi.

“He stole a gunship” the clone trooper responded, the only one without his helmet which had been destroyed the falling debris.

“No excuses, the chancellor wants all Jedi dead” The commander grabbed his helmet “I will see to this personally” and with that he slipped his clone helmet onto his head, taking comment of the battalion that remained on the planet because Peter had struck down the previous commander of the battalion.

Mean whilst:

Peter had destroyed the homing beacon on board the LAAT and he sat there alone with his thoughts, confusion, and the feeling of betrayal, how did this happen?

How could the clones turn on the Jedi?

Looking at Wanda’s body he closed his eyes and looked to the horizon where the Airbase was, he had to go back; he had to go back to get a ship and get off this planet.

He needed to survive.

Looking at Wanda’s body he rose to his feet and nodded his head before making his way over to her, taking the lightsaber from her belt he began to build a pyre, he wasn’t going to let the clones take her body, she deserved more respect and honor than that, so he gathered up everything he needed and built the pyre before returning to Wanda’s body and lifted her up into his arms.

Turning to the pyre he had built Peter made his way over to it and set her down, pulling back he looked at her as a lone tear ran down his cheek, grabbing a branch he made a makeshift torch and he pressed it against the pyre, he watched as the flames licked and ignited the pyre and with respected he lifted his hood and bowed his head.

After a moment he turned and looked at the Umbaran Airbase in the distance, grabbing his lightsaber he made his way towards it, he couldn’t take the gunship back with him, more gunships had arrived and was patrolling the airbase’s perimeter, he stood a much better chance on foot.

The new commander arrived at the airbase and made his way into the command center, ordering squads to look for Peter and kill on site, in the meantime Peter was making his way towards the outside wall of the airbase and used the force to pull the panel off that led into the maintenance shaft.

Looking around Peter climbed in and closed the panel up behind him, seconds before a squad of clones came around the corner and looked around before continuing their patrol, Peter groaned in effort as he made his way through the tight maintenance shaft, sliding over steam pipes and ducking down low to crawl under some cables.

Coming to a stop Peter watched through the bars as a squad of clones patrolled the hallway, making his way deeper through the maintenance shaft Peter came to the end of the line, another panel, gripping his lightsaber hilt in one hand he gently pushed the panel open, peaking through the crack of the panel that was open ajar he checked for clones before he slid out and made his way out.

Rising to his feet he made his way towards his quarters and grabbed his holocron before making his way back, entering the maintenance hall he had used earlier to reach the hanger bay where he found Wanda after the clones betrayal, Peter made his way through it with relative ease before he reached the end though he had a problem.

The debris caused by the missiles he launched earlier from the gunship was blocking the exit to the hanger, slipping the lightsaber back onto his hilt he used the force to move the debris aside slightly, looking around Peter saw that there was 2 clones in the hanger bay, hiding his lightsaber behind his back under his robe he stepped out of the maintenance shaft and made his way towards the clones.

Hearing somebody walking towards them they turned to Peter “Jedi!” one of the clones called out.

“Wait!” Peter called as he raised his free hand, focusing the force he smiled “I am not your enemy” he said, waving his hand slowly as he focused on them both.

The clones looked at one another before aiming their blasters at him, Peter launched up off the ground and flipped through the air as his green lightsaber ignited, blaster rounds fired from their guns and Peter used his lightsaber to deflect them, deflecting the lasers back Peter cut down the 2 clones guarding the hanger bay.

Landing on the floor Peter looked at the fallen clones “Okay, strong minded clones… that’s new” he said with a nervous chuckle, unfortunately the blaster rounds of the clones had drawn attention of nearby clones, hearing them closing in on the hanger Peter used the force the shift the debris and blocked the entrance before making his way onto the ship that was docked in the hanger.

Sitting down in the pilot’s seat Peter started it up and flew out and up into space before making the jump to lightspeed seconds before the Venator could target his ship and fire at him.

The commander was left to tell the leaders of the empire of his failure, a failure that was rewarded by having a red lightsaber through his chest.

Mean whilst:

In the city of Coruscant:

Peter sold the stolen ship and used the credits to buy new clothes, discarding his Jedi robes and burning them in the darkest alley he could find he looked at warning the surviving Jedi received one last time.

_“This is Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. I regret to report that both our Jedi Order and the Republic have fallen, with the dark shadow of the Empire rising to take their place. This message is a warning and a reminder for any surviving Jedi: trust in the Force. Do not return to the Temple. That time has passed, and our future is uncertain. Avoid Coruscant. Avoid detection. Be secret... but be strong. We will each be challenged: our trust, our faith, our friendships. But we must persevere, and in time, I believe a new hope will emerge. May the Force be with you always."_

Pulling out his lightsaber he destroyed his holocron, turning his lightsaber off and slipping it back onto his belt under his jacket he made his way from the alley, leaving his Jedi robes to burn he took an unregistered transport to get off Coruscant, it was a good thing too because somebody had spotted him earlier wearing Jedi robes and as his transport left, clone troopers arrive only to find the Jedi gone.

Leaning back in his seat Peter closed his eyes and settled in for the journey ahead.

He was no longer a Jedi.

But a survivor.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
